


The Guardian Of The Mibu Wolves

by Jinxes



Category: Hakuouki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxes/pseuds/Jinxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An animal in the Shinsengumi headquarters shouldn't cause so much trouble, shouldn't have anything to do with war or death, it was meant to only be something to come home to, something to make them happy when off the battlefield. But how does one cat with a fearsome past and mysterious blue eyes change the future of the Shinsengumi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own Hakuouki.   
> Hey everyone! I'm so happy to be invited to be on this site I hope you all will enjoy this story. I'm currently in the process of editing all my chapter (Current;y there are 12 chapters but only three are currently edited) So I will be publishing the chapter as I edit them so you guys aren't confused by anything. If you guys do want to read the entire story as it is right now feel free to go to my bio and look at the links of my other websites I published it on. So without further ado I hope you enjoy the story!

The sound of hurried footsteps bounced off the walls of the dark alleyways they were running through. A lone brunette boy ran for his life as the two men behind him gained ground; fear pulsed through his veins making him stumble and cry out for help. He couldn't believe the mess he’d got into, as he turned the corner to another alleyway he failed to notice a small creature in front of his path its large blue eyes watched him as he stepped on its tail.

The creature let out a horrifying howl of pain. The boy fell backwards onto his butt away from the dark creature, he muttered an apology after and apology to it. His large brown eyes widened at the creature as it scratched his face in anger, and then meowed in satisfaction at the new red lines that sported the tail steppers face. Dark chuckles from behind the boy and cat, brought the boy out from his rant of apologies. He let out a cry of his own, picked the cat up into his arms, and took off down the alleyway once again.

The cat let out a series of hisses as it was jostled around in the rather feminine boy’s arms. The wrong footing brought him to the ground throwing the cat out of his arms. He stumbled to his feet and hid behind a well. As he waited for the two men to leave or worse find him, he looked at the feline that stood out in the open, the moons lights illuminated its bright silver fur, its ocean hues twinkled with hidden amusement and anger at being thrown around like a rag doll.

“Here kitty, kitty...Come here where it's safe little kitty.” The brunette boy whispered to the feline as he tried to coax it back to where he was. Said cat looked at him and twitched its tail before it let out a loud meow that alerted the two men to their position.

The boy freaked out. He waved his hands at the highly satisfied cat before he banged his head against the wall in exasperation and fear. He froze when he heard the sound of a fight. He looked up from his position he noticed four men in total now, two of which were the rogue samurai that chased him, and the other two had pure white hair and glowing red eyes. They wore blue haoris with the kanji for Makoto. He watched in terror as the two rogues were slaughtered in front of him; blood coated the walls of the alleyway.

One of the rogue samurai’s body fell backwards and landed to the right of the enraged blood coated feline. The two white haired men moved forward towards the cat as it hissed and growled before one spotted the boy who shivered against the wall. The devil like creature grinned down at him and stalked towards his position with his katana raised. The feline only glanced once from the corner of its eye at him before turning its attention back to the remaining monster in front it. The creature laughed at the feline, its grip on its katana tightened. The sound pissed the feline off and it swiped its claws at the creature. The aforementioned creature drew back, it raised its katana, but before the blow came the white haired man was pierced from behind by another katana.

The offender removed his Katana from the body then turned quickly and charged again. He stabbed the other creature through its heart; wrenching his blade from it in one quick motion. He flicked his wrist to throw the blood off his katana and onto the wall instead.

The boy was shaken by the events and gazed up at the man that saved his life. His purple hair was tied back away from his face and hung limply over his right shoulder; a few rogue strands graced his handsome face. The man felt something bite him, but before he could swat the cat away it jumped up on his shoulder rubbing its furry cheek against his before licking it in a thankful manner. Around that time another man made his presence known as he entered the dark alleyway.

“Huh...Too bad, I planned on taking them out all by myself, Saito-Kun. It’s only moments like these you work too fast my friend.” The man named Saito turned his head towards the voice. He gave an indifferent look to the figure with brick brown hair and mischievous green eyes.

“I simply acted quickly to carry out my duty nothing more...” Saito replied in a bland tone. He saw out the corner of his eye the cat’s paw pawing at open air beckoning the newcomer over. The other man smirked at the feline and walked over to them giving the cowered boy a once over, but ignoring his presence for now optioning for a much more pleasant thing; teasing. He stopped in front of Saitou and the cat before reaching down just a bit to pet the cat on its head. He treated it like it was a child that needed to be congratulated for doing something good.

“Good Midnight, if it wasn't for your annoying meowing we wouldn't of found you in time. Who knew you could be anything other than something to bring the ladies to us.”

The cat hissed at that comment before it buried itself in Saito's scarf lividly and relaxed once it got away from the teasing samurai. The brunette man pouted a bit at the feline running away so fast, but he wasn’t deterred much. He turned to the boy that was still cowered, but now looking a little more relaxed at the scene that had played out in front of him. That quickly changed when the man smirked down at him. His eyes scared him; they were lustful for blood. It sent him into a state of panic once again. Just then a katana came into his site. His eyes moved up the blade to its owner a long black haired man, with cold purple eyes.

“Listen here, do not escape...Show your back and I’ll cut you down.” Snow fell as the boy looked at the man with shock, but something else was hidden beneath the brown depths; admiration? The cat cocked her head trying to decipher it, but at the same time suppressing an urge to cackle; if a cat could that is. The feline was almost successful till the boy fell unconscious with a loud thud making the cat snicker along with green eyed man.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki

Bright rays of sunlight woke the boy from his slumber, only to find that his hands were tied behind his back and in his mouth a ball of cloth to keep him from speaking. He began to struggle to free himself working up a sweat in his panic. He saw out the corner of his eye the same feline he tripped over last night sitting in the corner of the room. Its tail wrapped around its silver body; flicking up and down. 

He recalled its name was Midnight. A weird name for a cat if he ever heard one. It watched him, mocking the boy, clearly enjoying his struggling and pathetic attempts to get free from his binding. He swore he heard it snicker at his misfortune before it lay down; head resting on its front paws as it closed its eyes. The boy stopped struggling and laid their motionless; he began to contemplate his current situation.

Where he was and what was whoever took him going to do with him; kill him? Just as his thoughts turned to more horrible things footsteps outside his door broke his train of thought and awoke the slumbering cat. The door slid open and in walked an older man with a kind face, he smiled at the feline that moved to greet him, rubbing its lithe body against his legs. The man glanced up from the cat seeing the bound figure in the middle of the room wiped the smile off his face and he knelt beside him.

“Well, now you’re awake? I'm sorry it's not right treating you this way.”

The man flipped the covers over. He grimaced at the bindings and he started to undo them. The beast the boy now affectionately named inside his head let out a hiss of disapproval at the man’s actions, but he didn't pay any attention to the feline as he continued his work on the ropes.

“Geez, that Souji.”

The man sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. The beast seemed to perk up at the name. Its blue eyes filled with warmth; the first time he’d seen the look in its eyes he actually thought it was cute. His lips quirked up as much as they could while still having a ball of cloth stuffed into his mouth would allow him. The beast glowered at him when she saw the boy start to relax; its lips curled back and one white fang peeked out giving it an even more fearsome look for its tiny body and the boy realized he'd been staring at it with the look of wanting to pet it. Did he say cute? He meant vicious evil little creature from hell.

“Midnight, why don't you go wait in the meeting room with everyone else?”

Midnight eyed the boy, giving him a distrustful look before it purred at the man and strutted out of the room. Now free of his imprisonment he sat up, spitting out the ball of cloth in his mouth, he rubbed his throat before turning to the man.

“Um...Excuse me, could you tell me where I am? Just who are you?”

“Oh! Um…I’m sorry about that. I'm Genzaburou Inoue. This is the primary headquarters of the Shinsengumi.”

“The Shinsengumi!?”

The boy cried out in shock; now he knew he was in trouble. The Mibu wolves; he'd heard rumors of them, and none of them were good ones at that.

“No need to be surprised. I’d like you to follow me please.”

He nodded to Genzaburou and together they walked down the hall till they reached a door. Genzaburou smiled at the scared boy who was bound once again by a rope around his wrist. After a nod from the boy he slid the doors open. Inside were eight men, three of which where the men from last night along with the beast that sat curled up in the smirking green eyed man's lap. Its peaceful face marred by the same smirk.

“Good morning, did you sleep well? Looks like it. You have the marks of the tatami mat on your face.”

The man teased as Midnight grinned maliciously. The boy grabbed his red face, did he really have tatami marks on his face? How embarrassing.

“Stop it Souji, this is serious. There are no tatami marks on your face.”

Saito explained, his face devoid of emotion. His cool blue eyes glanced at the cat before his eyes went back and watched the fidgeting boy. Souji and Midnight let out a sigh; their fun having ended. 

“How cruel Hajime-Kun, you didn't have to say so,”

The boy stopped fidgeting and glared down at the mischievous duo. He couldn’t believe the nerve of the man. Didn't he sense the tense atmosphere or was the atmosphere the reason he was making fun of him? Was he trying to lighten the mood? Souji shot him a look that told him it was clearly the opposite; he was just making fun of him to entertain himself and the beast.

“You two! This is no time for foolish prattle.”

The man with long black hair and cold purple eyes sternly told Souji and Saito. He glared at them with such coldness the boy felt the room shift in temperature.

“Man, that things the witness. He's all tiny and thin. Dudes still just a kid, right?”

A boy who looked no older than him with long brown hair tied into a high ponytail and teal eyes questioned. His head was soon scrubbed by a buff brown haired man with blue eyes and a green bandanna wrapped around his forehead.

“You’re in no position to call someone a kid, Heisuke.” He laughed out loudly.

“Got that right. To the world at large, you’re pretty much in the same boat squirt.” A man with long red hair tied back and warm liquid gold eyes spoke up from beside the bandanna wearing man. He too teased the boy named Heisuke.

“Shut up! The old men should shut up.” Heisuke retorted to the teasing men.

“What did you say, little kid?” The bandanna wearing man gripped Heisuke’s head forcing his head down from the force while laughing.

“I don’t remember allowing you to call me an old man. I can’t speak for Shinpachi, but I’m not!” The red haired one spoke, smirking slightly as he jabbed at the brunette man.

“Are you betraying me, Sano?!” Shinpachi hollered back at the man named Sano.

Soon the three were in a quarrel; teasing comments and angry retorts flew as the room got livelier. The boy tried hard not to laugh at the scene, but a small chuckle escaped his mouth. One hate filled look from Midnight stifled any more sounds. He felt he could be dead in that second if it was possible.

“Stop it! The three of you!” The man with spiky black hair who sat beside the cold purple eyed man that threatened him last night right before he passed out, called out in an authoritative voice that made anyone who heard it quiet down and listen; which he noticed they all did.

“I apologize for this chatter and nonsense. Please, do not be afraid. Come, close that door and have a seat with us.”

Another man this time with glasses told the boy. The door was shut and once he had sat down the authoritative man spoke up.

“I am Isami Kondou, commander of the Shinsengumi. Sannan-Kun here, is the deputy commander.” Kondou motioned with his head to the bespectacled man.

“And Toshi is or rather Toshizou Hijikata is vice commander.” He motioned to the man beside him, the one with the cold eyes, so that was his name. Somehow it fit him, the boy thought.

“Kondou-San, why are you telling this child all about us.” Hijikata growled out, looking annoyed at the information that was being told to the child. 

Kondou looked unsure. 

“Is that bad?” He asked Hijikata, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“You’re gonna interrogate the boy not ask him out to dinner.” Shinpachi sighed out.

“Well now being earnest to a fault really is your style, isn't it Kondou-San?” Sano spoke earnestly, chuckling a bit at the Koundo-San’s expense.

Kondou sheepishly coughed into his hand. “Well let’s get down to it. First will you tell me again about last night’s events Saito-Kun?”

Saito nodded to Kondou and proceeded to explain last night’s events.

“Last night in town, two failed warriors encountered some rogue samurais on the street. A sword fight ensued, but we were able to settle things. This person witnessed the encounters that we had.” The boy gasped and turned to Kondou.

“I didn't see anything at all!” He shouted with so much conviction that they had to believe him. He thought, even though it was a lie, it was the only way he could think to get out of this alive and find his father.

“Really?”

Heisuke asked as though he didn't believe the boy, and he did not. The boy felt hopeless and continued to insist on his innocence; desperation clear in his voice. But when Shinpachi said that he was aiding the rogue samurais he knew he had to change his story and tell the truth before it was too late.

“That's not true; I was fleeing the rogue samurai, that's when the Shinsengumi members appeared. So I was the one that was helped.”

Souji's smirk grew more as the boy finally spoke the truth. Lying wasn't getting him anywhere, but it did make for some great entertainment. Midnight's eyes glowed as she watched Souji. She flicked her tail and grinned at the boy. Oh, how she longed to be able to speak human. She would rip that runt a new one in no time, tell them how he fell, stepped, thrown, and sweet talked her like she was some stray cat that wanted attention from a stranger; as if. She wished to see him dead after he hurt her precious tail; it even looked a little crooked if you stared at it long enough.

“So, then you got a good look as the soldiers were killing those rogue samurai.” Shinpachi stumped the boy with that accusation. His mouth was opened, but nothing came out. He screamed in his head to say something. Sano looked at the shaken boy.

“I can tell you’ve got an honest heart. You know, that’s actually not a bad thing.” Souji laughed at this moment drawing the attention of everyone in the room. The boy felt his body get colder at the laugh, something was wrong with it had the feeling of...Death.

“Come on, let’s kill him. It’s the best way to silence him.” Souji chuckled out.

Souji was ready to cut down the kid at the given word. Midnight jumped out of his lap. She stretched her body out, making sure her claws gleamed in the light before sitting back and licking them. She caught the kid’s eyes officially scaring him even more. The beast and Souji seemed to have wanting to kill him in common along with torturing him as much as possible.

“You can't!” He yelled his words seeming harder to leave his mouth, as his throat closed up.

“Don't say outrageous things. We can’t go around rashly killing innocent people like that!” Kondou snapped at Souji who remained calm and answered him back.

“Please, don't make that face commander, I was just making a joke” Souji said just as calmly as he had when he voted to kill the boy, his smirk never leaving his face.

“Try to make a joke that actually sounds like one.” Saitou unemotionally said as if he truly didn’t care, but felt the need to jab at Souji.

“Believe me. I won’t breathe a word of this to anyone, I promise that!”

The boy summoned up some courage and slammed his hands down on the floor. He gazed up at Kondou, in a last ditch effort. Hijikata, who this whole time had his eyes closed in deep thought, opened them to stare down at the pathetic runt.

“That’s enough, leave us now child.” Hijikata calmly said, not looking at the boy.

The boy looked at him in wonder. Did he mean leave like leave the Shinsengumi and live or...? Saito stood up and grabbed him roughly by the arm. The boy cried out wanting one of them to help him, but none of them looked at him as he was dragged away. He'd even go as far as to beg for the help of the beast, but one look at that malicious cat that was being petted by Souji and he knew no help would come from it, only more scratches and possibly death if given a chance.

Saito dragged the squirming boy down the hall back to the room he woke up in. Saito slid open the door and threw him to the ground. The kid looked up at him with tears in his eyes, but the look in Saito's eyes stopped any words from leaving his mouth.

“For your own sake, I believe you should imagine the worst...Things are highly unlikely to go well.”

The world stopped as those words were said. The sinking reminder came back, that all hope was lost and his life was now in the hands of those men and that cat; who could talk and kill so easily without a second thought.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki  
> For your information Italic paragraphs is flashbacks.

Chatter could be heard within the dining room in the Shinsengumi headquarters; Shinpachi and Heisuke arguing over who stole whose food. Souji, Saito and Gen watched with disinterested eyes, the later finally having enough scathingly reprimanded Shinpachi and Heisuke for fighting once again over food as well as mentioning Chizuru being uncomfortable. Chizuru laughed. Why did Gen-San have to bring her into it? She was grateful they let her live, and was even more grateful that the men decided to let her eat with them these last few weeks. She remembered what happened that day and how one man’s decision changed her life...

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_“We’re in the process of tracking Koudou-San's whereabouts ourselves. If you forget all that happened last night...You can stay under our protection until we are able to locate your father.” Hijikata spoke giving the final verdict after hours of back and forth arguing between him and the other captains._

_“Huh?” The words fell from her lips before she could stop them. Chizuru cocked her head inquisitively almost not believing their decision; she was sure they would kill her._

_“Do not worry child, the Shinsengumi will track down your father for sure. Have no fear.” Kondou told her. The way he spoke was so kind and caring that Chizuru felt she could believe him and indeed she did._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She softly smiled at the memory and she looked around the room fondly. These men said they would protect her and help find her father. She would do anything in her power to help them, but she didn’t forget that any wrong move on her part and they would dispose of her just as quickly as they let her live. She as well couldn't just think they would protect her from everything. Part of her still held that fear and the itch to run away, but she held fast. She needed to be strong for herself as well as her father. She noticed as she was looking that someone was missing besides, Hijikata-San and Sannan-San who were out on a mission.

“Um...Where is the B-I mean Midnight?”

Chizuru caught herself before she used her nickname for Midnight. She looked at Okita for answers. He was the one that the beast seemed to be around twenty four seven. So, it was unusual that it wasn't with him or in the room in general; not that she was complaining. It still seemed to have a grudge against her.

Everyone stopped their eating and glanced around the room; looking for the feline, but with no sign of her their eyes rested on Souji. The said man looked as confused and dare she say, worried for a split second before it was gone without a trace and replaced with amusement.

“She's probably napping or killing something.” He jokingly said, but Chizuru didn’t know if she could believe it or not. She was sure the beast very well could kill someone and he wouldn’t care.

“Souji she's a cat. She doesn't just randomly kill people like you want too.” Saitou retorted back.

“Eh? But she is my cat. It's only natural for her to have that hobby” Souji cocked his head, smirking as if he knew what she was doing, but didn’t want to tell anyone because it would ruin his fun.

“Souji she is everyone’s cat, not only yours. Stop being possessive over her.” Saitou once again played into Okita’s hands. Chizuru wondered if he knew or not, but one look at the purple haired man told her. He was eating calmly as usual not sparing the teasing man a glance. He was simply conversing with him doing his own thing, but also allowing Souji to continue as he wants. She wondered if this was just how their friendship; if she could call it that; was like.

She just shook her head and thought about what Saitou said, about Midnight belonging to them all, she didn’t necessarily believe that. It was true the cat was all of the Shinsengumi captains pet, but no one could deny it was more of Souji’s then theirs. The affection and possessiveness was mutual between the man and cat, but sometimes they could both take it a bit too far. Chizuru gulped as she remembered just how possessive the beast can be...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_It had only been a day since Chizuru was allowed to stay and already it seemed to put Midnight in a bad mood. A mood so foul anyone that if someone said or did anything seemingly small they were turned into a scratching post; unfortunately or fortunately for Midnight in her case, Chizuru was her first victim._

_Souji and Saito had just come back from their patrol covered in blood and they headed to the well to clean themselves up. Chizuru who was confined to her room watched out her window as the two men stripped off their kimonos to show only their chests; anymore and she'd probably faint. Her eyes widened at the sight, drool dripped from the corner of her mouth. Realizing it she blushed and wiped it away, but never did her eyes stray from the wondrous view of muscle and nakedness._

_She didn't notice Midnight in front of her window, but she felt it; the feeling as if she were burning in the pits of hell. Midnight glared at the awestruck girl, what was this mere pathetic runt of a questionable human doing looking at her men, specially her Souji? He was hers to look and do with as she pleased; this runt needed to be taught a lesson. Her possessive instincts kicked in and she launched herself at the girl pushing her back into her room and away from the window. The enraged feline scratched and bit at the girl’s skin and clothes. Chizuru fought back as hard as she could by grabbing a hold of Midnight’s fur and threw her across the room._

_Midnight landed on all fours; panting. Chizuru and Midnight stared each other down willing the other to back down. Although Chizuru wanted to, she knew enough about animals to know if she backed down that would show she was lower than the cat therefore a servant and she didn't want to be that beast’s servant. They circled each other, electricity flared between their eyes. Chizuru tried to keep eye contact while also looking for a way out of the room, but it was too late. The second she broke eye contact Midnight rammed into her again; sending them both into another cat fight._

_Outside Souji and Saitou were finishing up cleaning themselves when they heard the sound of conflict in Chizuru's room. Both rushed to the window to come upon a scene that stupefied Saitou while making Souji laugh his ass off. Chizuru was against her wall shuddering in fear for apparently no reason. Midnight had taken the time to escape from the room once she heard the footsteps coming towards them. She was now watching from the cherry tree that was in the courtyard outside the room. Both men looked at Chizuru with mixed expressions. They heard a snicker from behind and turned to gaze up at Midnight. One guess could be made and both Saitou and Souji knew the answer, Midnight had to be the cause of Chizuru’s injuries across her body. Saitou looked a bit angry and slightly irritated while Souji just looked as proud as can be._

_“Midnight...” Saitou began ready to reprimand the cat as well as punish her, but Souji put a hand up stopping Saitou's sentence. Saitou glanced at him stopping what he was doing he figured Souji was going to take charge, Midnight would listen to Souji better then him._

_“Good girl. See Hajime-Kun, she knows how to keep our prisoners well mannered.”_

_Saitou sighed. He felt a headache coming on so he let the matter go; looking once more at Chizuru he walked back to his clothes leaving the man and cat to snicker at the girls trembling figure._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Chizuru you okay? You suddenly turned pale are you getting sick?”

“No um...I'm okay! Really just thinking that's all.” she laughed to ease Heisuke's worried face, and it worked; he was back to smiling at her in happy ignorance. Souji smirked at her knowingly just as he was about to tease her the sound of footsteps just outside the door sounded stopping him in his tracks. The door slid open and the first person to walk through the door was Hijikata; his face grim with grief and what appeared to be guilt.

“I've returned men.” Hijikata spoke his voice mirroring his face.

Kondou and the others greeted him warmly, but they sensed something was amiss. Hijikata walked further into the room and following behind him was Sannan his left arm wrapped in a sling. Behind them both was Midnight, tail low and ears pulled back just sitting in the doorway watching Sannan. Seeing the shocked looks Sannan smiled.

“I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks, so don't worry. Well then.” Sannan-San spoke softly and a little bit tersely. He bowed his head slightly and started to walk out of the room he could hear Heisuke's voice follow him out.

“Sannan-San, what about dinner?” He inquired.

“Ah, I'll pass.” Sannan-San stopped in the doorway of the room to answer his question, Midnight remained within the doorway right beside him; watching him.

“I'm a little tired. So, I’ll go get some rest in my room.” Sannan-San replied. He waited for Midnight to move as he shut the door softly allowing her time to go in or out. She choose out and stationed herself by his feet once more. He smiled gently down at her before staring hard at the door. He could hear their silence in the room, no doubt mulling over his sudden need to be alone, but he didn't let it bother him he was far too caught up in his own affairs.

Outside in the hallway Sannan held his arm in silence. The glow of bright blue eyes snapped him from his silence. He smiled down at the feline, but his smile soon faded when he noticed the emotions swirling in her eyes. The look wasn’t the look of pity because that’s the last thing he wanted from people and she understood that it seemed. He often wondered if the cat was even a cat as she was far too understanding of human ways not to mention she always seemed to know something, but never told. Not like she could, but he was sure if she could she wouldn’t tell anyway; much like a certain captain. Sannan shook his head at her and uttered only a few words that sent chills down her spine before leaving her alone in the dark hallway.

“I will be fine. Soon I will be able to move this arm again, once I finish it.” With that he walked off leaving Midnight to think about his words and dread filled her making her cold to the very core.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Hijikata-San, what about Sannan-San’s wound? How is it really?” Souji asked the question that was bothering all of them after Sannan-San’s retreat. As Hijikata was about to answer them Midnight opened the door quietly with her paw and walked over to Souji. Midnight glanced over at Chizuru quickly assessing her before turning her attention back at Souji.

Chizuru for a split second was lost in the cat’s ocean deep eyes. So much emotion was swirling in them and all of which she’d never seen before. It chocked her and for once she felt pity for the creature. The cat seemed to have more to it then she first thought. When eye contact was lost Chizuru watched as Midnight curled up in Souji's lap; her body not relaxing until she felt his hand rubbing her back comforting her.

“Midnight, did you know something happened to Sannan-San and stayed outside till they arrived?”

Souji whispered to the feline. The only answer he got was a simple nod and that was all he needed to know she’d answered him with a yes. He nodded down at her and scratched behind her ear once before he turned his attention back the matter at hand.

Hijikata noticed Chizuru out of the corner of his eye, he turned to her, and glared at the girl.

“What are you doing here?” His tone changed from grim to annoyance. “Who gave you permission to leave your room and eat here?” He asked Chizuru and all she could do was look down at the ground in slight fear as well as an ounce of guilt for accepting the men's invitation.

“Ah no, Toshi. Well, that was me...” Kondou tried to speak, but fumbled his words as he tried to think them over.

“I invited her. I told her “Let's eat together.”” Heisuke jumped in smoothly with a bit of a frown on his face.

“No, it was me.” Shinpachi pointed to himself after saying.

“No, it was actually me.” Inoue spoke out slowly, flustered with the situation.

“It was me.” Sano said relaxed as usual about it.

Hijikata was in shock at the exclamations. They were defending the prisoner. What were they thinking allowing her to dine with them? Just what happened in his absence that brought this about? Hijikata sighed.

“You guys, doing as you please...” Hijikata sighed out.

“What’s the harm? I mean Chizuru hasn't tried to escape these last couple weeks.” Heisuke wondered out loud. Hijikata glared at the boy clearly not liking the disobedience he was getting from any of them.

“It has only been a couple of weeks.” He stated his earlier annoyance back in full force. Souji closed his eyes in exasperation his hand momentarily stopping the stroking of Midnight’s fur.

“If you’re that worried about her you should watch her around the clock. You be the babysitter for once.” Souji spoke his voice laced with annoyance.

“What?” Hijikata asked his voice adopting a threatening tone. He didn't like it when Souji challenged him, especially now. He glowered at Souji who just looked at him out the corner of his eye his signature smirk tugged his lips; his arms now rested on his knees trapping Midnight into him.

“But what do you think? Shall we at least let her eat here?” Kondou tried to soothe the tension by adverting Hijikata's attention away from Souji. 

“Kondou-San...If you're so easygoing, the authority of the group will be in disarray.” Hijikata said.

Kondou sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck not the least bit offended by Hijikata's words. Chizuru seeing an opportunity to say something on her behalf spoke up catching the entire room’s attention.

“Uh um...It's not a problem. I’ll just go back to my room now.” Chizuru lifted herself up, picking up her tray along the way, but she only got halfway when Hijikata interrupted her.

“Stay where you are and eat.” Chizuru froze; shocked that he was allowing her to eat with them after his arguments. Hijikata smiled slightly at the girl. She had guts that’s for sure and she was willing to leave and not cause any issues between the men. He'd let her stay as long as she didn't start trouble.

“Well then, I shall eat too.” He said leaving Chizuru staring at him in shock. While the chatter began to fill the room once more bringing the atmosphere to a much more cheerful mood there was still one who felt nothing, but dread and worry. Midnight watched as everyone conversed happily and while Souji tired feeding her some of his fish she refused. She didn't feel like eating right now. Sannan's condition worried her greatly and with what he spoke about just before leaving her presence it was even more unsettling, but there was nothing she could do about it, but wait and see how things turned out.

Midnight’s attention was brought back with Chizuru's loud; “Yes!” The feline glared at the girl; blaming her for her lapse of thought. As if sensing the glare, the girl locked eyes with the cat and grew rigid. Quickly she adverted her eyes and looked down at her food. Midnight huffed out, that girl was trouble and she knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> So your guys's comments do help a lot with me writing so I would love for you guys to comment but if not that's alright I understand a lot of people don't like commenting and stuff, so messages are always welcome lol. Any feedback is also appreciated.


End file.
